My Light and My Home
by delightfullyhumongouspenguin
Summary: Battfleck Universe, after losing Jason Todd, Bruce is emotionnaly drained and much darker version of himself. As in the Batman v Superman, he kills and isn't as light hearted as the other versions. But a new addition to Wayne Enterprises and to his life will change that. New head of the HR Department Hannah Millton, our smart and joyful lead will bring light into Bruce's life
1. Chapter 1

**Battfleck Universe, in which after losing Jason Todd, Bruce is emotionnaly drained and much darker version of himself. As in the Batman v Superman, he kills and isn't as light hearted as the other versions. But a new addition to Wayne Enterprises and to his life will change that. New head of the HR Department Hannah Millton, our msart and joyful lead will bring a light into Bruce's life that he has been waiting for so long.**

 **Chapter -1-**

Hannah entered the office. It was big, clean and fashionable. It was Bruce Wayne's office after all. She could see Gotham City under her feet. But no Mr. Wayne in sight. She sighed quietly and turned around. She let out a quick squeal and jumped.

"Didn't mean to scare you. Sorry I'm late Ms...?" Mr Wayne held out his hand.

He was handsome. She noted. Tired looking, even a bit bored, but still he had something else about him...

"Millton, Hannah Millton. I'm the newest addition to the Human Ressources team Mr. Wayne."

She was beautiful. He noted. She had sharp features. Well defined nose and high cheekbones. Yet her big blue eyes and porcelen skin gave her a youthfull look.

"Oh, really? Please, have a seat. " He pointed and settled on his chair himself.

"Mr Wayne, the reason why I instisted on this meeting is because of the 6 month plan I've been working on for Wayne Enterprises. As you know one of the responsibilites of the HR department is the well being of the workers as well as trying to achieve the optimum profit for the company. I think the way we can improve on this is to have one on one conversations with everyone. Including you. After all a happy boss means a happy company isn't that right?"

It was a memorized line Bruce realised. She seemed relaxed and looked like she had done this before. There wasn't any flirtation in her tone or manners yet she maneged to come across as warm and charming. A true professional.

"Right, so where do I come in Ms. Millton?"

"You don't. I do. Like I said I interview everyone going department to department. I listened to their concerns and give them advices on how to improve their work. Even though you outrank me, you still are an employe Mr. Wayne. Today I'm here to do a quick interview about your work."

He scoffed. This was new. She didn't have a dimeaning tone to her nor did she try to provoke him or anything. She simply was stating things. He wasn't used to being just anyone on a list.

"I'll just ask a few questions and this will take very little of your time. Don't hesitate to tell me if you don't want to answer certain questions, but for the ones you do answeri please be as honest as possible Mr. Wayne. I'm not interested in what you don't wanna tell me. I'm only interested in what you want fixed."

She looked at him. Like she knew everything. Her eyes piercing through his soul. Who was she?

"Okay, no lies it is..." He murmured. Even though it didn't mean much and he wasn't gonna go and tell her everything, knowing that even if it was just for working arrangements, having at least one conversation with a no lies rule would be refreshing he thought.

Little did he know...

 **Hope you guys like it! Please comment!**


	2. Chapter 2

First of all to **Pearl's Beauty** who is now following the story and to the **Guest** who wrote a comment, thank you thank you thank you... You're the reason I'm writing first thingin the morning!

 **And one thing I failed to let you guys know, these events take place after Man of Steel but before Superman v Batman. So, Bruce is furious and determined to take Superman out but they didn't have the confrontation yet.**

 **Enjoy!**

 **Chapter 2**

She was planning on asking regular questions... Do you feel overwhelmed at work? Do you think there is room for improvement when it comes to your performance? Do you take breaks regularly? But asking these to the CEO really did feel idiotic. She sighed and closed her notebook.

"Let me get to the core of this. Your job is hard. If you feel the pressure of it, you won't like doing it. If you don't like doing it, you can't perform to the fullest. You do have a lot of advantages yes, but how do you feel at work? Do you like being here?"

He was taken aback. For a second , he wanted to come up with a regular Bruce Wayne answer but she caught his eyes.

"I'm not gonna report this to the magazines Mr. Wayne. Just a simple yet honest answer would suffice. Most I'm gonna do is to advice you to take breaks once in a while or get a new hobby."

A new hobby she said. He smirked.

"I'm not stressed about the job Ms. Millton."

"But you don't enjoy it."

"I don't have to enjoy it to perform well. Also, my position is not supposed to be enjoyable."

"Mr. Wayne untill we see each other again, could you at least promis me you will do something you like 15 minutes everyday at work when you feel like... like you are obviously feeling right now." She said gesturing to his clenched jaw.

He didn't even realize he gave that image. May be he really needed to relax. He knew he didn't need these things to run the company nor for his...night activities... but it couldn't hurt to take his mind off things once in a while...right?

"I'll do my best Ms. Millton."

"That's all anyone can ask for."

A firm handshake. Something about this woman...

Hannah got out the office feeling unusually drained. Something about her boss made her feeling like she was the one being interviewed. She packed and got ready to get out of work... to her other work... She was a dance teacher at the only decent studio left in the city. That was her primary career plan, but her parents didn't allow arguing that it wasn't a "real" career and therefore she went off to college to study psychology, then management. But during all this, dancing was what kept her sane. It kept her sane when she lost everything.

She shook her head, not wanting to think about any of this. Today she had a ballet class and a street jazz class. Her favourites. She was happy that it would allow her to get her mind straight.

She was new to Gotham but she was used to moving around so adjusting wasn't a problem. She quickly found the dance studio and got in.

That afternoon Bruce had meetings after meetings. May be he shouldn't have let go of his playboy persona at work after all. After Superman's fight that led to distruction, Bruce had started to take his position as CEO more seriously. He knew that workers' spirit was down and since he was traveling back and forth between Metropolis and Gotham, his workload was more than normal.

He sighed and looked at the ceiling. He couldn't leave the work yet since he had one last meeting in an hour, but it was just enough time to visit the bookshop nearby. May be he really would take her advice after all... May be having 15 minutes away from his life and to himself wouldn't be such a bad thing after all... He was allowed to be human at least for a few minutes a day after all...

Her new friends had warned her about not going out at night in Gotham. It was a dangerous city. Appearently when the first time Batman came around the crime rate had fallen drastically but with what was happening in Metropolis, people were getting restless and restlessness led to chaos, always.

Normally she would have gotten out at 10 pm but since it was her first day teaching, she wanted to make sure to talk to the owners of the studio, make sure everything was set and before she realized, it was close to midnight and she was the one closing up the studio.

She didn't like walking alone but her apartmenet wasn't far. Yet she could hear the catcalls getting closer and closer. Instead of scared, she felt angry. They didn't have a right to make her feel insecure. She turned around to see the man whistling.

"Are you gonna leave it alone? Obviously I don't like what you're doing." She said with a steady yet loud voice to scare him.

He took a step back holding his hands up. " Woah, kitty has claws."

"And I know how to use them, so beat it." She said and turned around but she was faced with a taller version of the guy behind her. She cursed herself for not just keeping her head down and walking. But she wasn't gonna go without a fight. She had some self defense courses and she was gonna make sure it was money well spent.

Before anyone could do anything, the guy in front of her was taken. Just like that. One moment he was there, and the other he was gone. This time she found him when she turned around... The Batman.

"You shouldn't be here at night." He said.

His voice was meant to be scary but she didn't care. She knew that even if it didn't seem like it, he was a hero, and underneath it all, it was a man. That's all. At least that's what she kept on telling herself to stay calm.

"No, they shouldn't go around harrassing people. I didn't do anything wrong." She said.

Stubbornness of a child. He thought. A moment ago she seemed so strong, even scary but now talking to him with the same seriousness, he couldn't believe how someone like her could survive this city. She showed no recognition to what could have happened to her. Her head was high and she was looking directly into his eyes. She wasn't scared. Not of them and not of him...

"You could have..."

"Thank you..." She interrupted and gave him a small smile "...and be safe." She turned to leave.

He was dumbfounded. He was used to be the one leaving people confused. Be safe? A smile threatened his lips. Who was this woman?

 **Hope you guys like it! It's only the beggining chapters so bear with me please!**


	3. Chapter 3

This one goes out to the new follower **Doominater84** , thanks for your review

Hope you guys like it!

 **Chapter 3**

Hannah stood there for a moment after closing the door. She was trying to pretend nothing had happened just then, but slight trembling of her legs forced her to lean againts the door. She wasn't a stranger to these situations. She had been living alone since she was 17 years old. She had been followed home or cornered in an alley before. More than once. The time for her to get over these kinds of things got closer and closer with time. A week turned into a few days, than a few hours. It was only when she was alone she had trouble pretending she was completely fine.

Then again she had decided long ago that being happy was her responsibility. Sure, her life wasn't ideal but she had a lot of things to be grateful for and she was determined not just to survive, but to live. She wasn't gonna spend days under her blanket being scared.

The day after the incident, Bruce found himself wanting to see if she was doing alright. Knowing that he didn't really have any other excuse in the store, he admitted to himself that he was starting to find this woman, interesting. So he decided to put on his best smile and ask her out. Only to talk bussines, of course…

"Ms. Millton, good morning."

"Mr. Wayne, uh it's almost noon but thank you. To what do I owe the pleasure?" she asked gesturing him to sit. Bruce looked around the office. It was clean and organized. No picture frames, no flowers. Bruce looked at her. She seemed perfectly composed. Nothing to let people see what she had been through the previous night. A little make up, may be to cover up dark circles? But she seemed perfectly okay.

"I realized that I didn't give you and your project the attention it deserved Ms. Millton. I'd like you to tell me more about it over lunch." Bruce said slowly leaning in. He watched a knowing smile appear on her lips.

"I would love that Mr. Wayne. Do you mind if I choose the place?"

He realized why he had a weird feeling around her that moment. The sentences leaving her mouth, this was the first time he was hearing them in his life. He thought back to the day before. "Do you enjoy your job?" "Be safe" "Mind if I pick the restaurant?"...

"Sure , no problem."

"Thanks, hope you like pizza. "

They walked toward the elevator under the watching eyes of the whole HR departement.

"Waow, seems like you have a huge fan base Mr Wayne." she whispered smiling and earning a smile back from him. He was relaxed to see the side effects of being around him didn't seem to effect her much. She wasn't bothered by people looking at them.

"Yeah, well. It gets old quickly." He pressed the botton and as the doors closed, Hannah realized that they were alone.

"I'm sorry if you already had a restaurant in mind. It's just that, I had an eventful evening and the place we are going is kind of like a safe place for me. I go there when I need to relax."

"Did something bad happen?"

"Nothing serious. Just , you know I was out late and I had a run in with some street thugs."

"Hannah," suddenly his voice sounded so serious that she turned to looke at him. "you should be careful. I'm glad you're okay but things could have gone badly."

She looked at him in awe. He wasn't just saying that. He wasn't pulling words out of shelves and just throwing them around to sound appropriate. He seemed, concerned. A big and warm smile grew on her lips and her eyes suddenly softened.

He looked at her in awe. This wasn't the reaction he was waiting.

"I know. Thank you." She said as the doors opened.

As they settled at the back seat of the car, he observed her. She didn't seemed too amazed by the luxury. As the car moved, she quickly opened the window and looked up to the sky. He felt like he was watching a scene from a movie. He had this car for a long time. It never once occured to him to open the window and look at the sky. She suddenly turned to him with a huge smile. He was dumbfounded by the genuinity of the smile for a second that he didn't register what she was saying.

"What?" he asked without thinking.

She laughed.

It sounded like wind chimes.

He liked it.

"The weather, it's amazing! Just look at the sky! It's so blue. I hope we can get a table outside." She reached her and out the window and he watched her hand dance with the wind. He mumbled her to be careful but she wasn't listening.

Well, he wasn't listening to himself either.

It had been such a long time seeing someone enjoy...just being. Existing. Was this how normal people lived? Did they smile when they saw the sun was out that day? Did they laugh when someone didn't hear them talk?

Before he could get even more lost in his thoughts, they were here. He got out and opened her door. As she got out, he realized how small her feet were. How small the rest of here was... Oh God, she was so fragile. How could she manage to survive in this city? It terrified him. If he were to become envolved with this woman, would he be able to keep her safe? Keep her from breaking?

"Come on!" She said. He looked at the place. It was a small cafe with a few tables out front. It was neatly organized and looked like it was fresh out of Paris. Elegant and cheerful. Like her. She said hi to the owner and picked a place for them to sit. He followed her lead.

"Do you come here often?"

"Yeah, like I said when I need some recovery time this is one of my favourite places to come. Also they have amazing coffee and pastries. "

"What else do you do? I mean for your recovery time?" He asked. Clearly whatever she was doing, it was working.

"I love going to the movies alone, mmm I also love just staying at home watcing movies. I think it's important to give yourself some time to do things you like, right?"

She was good at healing her own wounds he observed. It was refreshing. Refreshing to see someone stubbornly making everything systemmatically positive. It almost made him smile.

As they waited for their order, Hannah talked about what she wanted to do with her project. He was interested and listening for a change. She was talking about how people would appreciate it if work environment was adjusted to their needs and that would also help with their performance. She made the numbers seem enjoyable somehow. She had big gestures and a really expressive face. Whatever she was talking about was sure to draw anyone listening in too.

"Sorry, I get carried away sometimes." She said with a slight blush on her cheeks as the waiter showed up with their order.

"No, no I actually quite enjoyed the briefing." He said looking at the giant pizza they ordered.

"Your turn." She said looking into his eyes. "What do you do when you want some "me" time? I mean I showed you my safe place, so it's only fair you tell me about yours."

He didn't know what to say. For a second he thought about giving her a classic answer like doing sports or reading books. But he didn't want to say something insincere. Somehow he felt like it would leave this place tainted. He wanted to be honest for a change.

His silence left a small frown on her face, he realized. While he struggled with an answer he heard her say "We can share this place if you want."

He looked up to the sky for a second.

It really was a beautiful day.


	4. Chapter 4

Thanks so much for your review **Kagura!**

Okay since it's the same universe, I thought I'd bring in some of our lovely Suicide Squad characters... Hope you guys like it...

Also, the start of this chapter might be a little confusing but just read untill the end, you'll get it ;)

 **Chapter 4**

With her head againts the cold concrete, Hannah thought about all the steps and wrong decisions that led her to this situation. She heard Joker's sickening laugh and she started thinking...

"I shouldn't have bleached my hair, my friends all said it was a bad move for someone as pale as I am... I shouldn't have put on red lipstick... Why would I do that? I should have just let Bruce go, what kind of a person gets in this much trouble in order to follow a man around? Is this what's called being boy crazy? Am I boy crazy?"

Her inner monologue ended when she caught a glimpse of herself in a shattered glass peace. She thought about earlier that night...

 **The Party**

Hannah was finally feeling the nervousness of basically lying her way into the party, being surrounded by all these poeple who seemed to know each other and that had absoulutely nothing in common with her. But after giving herself 5 minutes of freak out time, she straightened her back and plastered a smile on her face. She new she would charm them all in no time. She knew how to find what people liked and disliked very quickly. She would just ask couple of questions and throw in a few compliments. Everyone loved talking about themselves. She would just let them. After all people loved other people just listening and acting like their lives were just so fascinating didn't they? She was good at catering to people's needs.

She could see Bruce making an entrance with 2...3 girls around his arms. Waow. She knew it was kind of his thing but it still angered her. She decided it was time to take action.

After all the reason why she tried so hard to get into the party was to be able to talk to Bruce. After their little lunch she had the feeling that he had been ignoring her. She would occasionally see him getting on the elevator or in meetings and they would politely say hi to each other but that was it. At first she figured that it was her fault for interpreting their lunch as anything more than her boss being friendly but she was drawn to him and giving up wasn't her style.

She would always fall easy and hard for men and fight with all she had. But she would also get over them just as fast, so she had the confidance of knowing that pursueing him a bit would tire her out and she would get over him quickly. So she decided to create an environement for them to talk without being too obvious.

She could remember making her way to the top floor , with the excitement of her new found resolution and flying over to Sharon's desk, who was Bruce's assistante.

"Sharon! How are you? Ah you look great today." She sent her a warm smile. Having interviewed almost everyone in this company, Hannah knew she had a better chance with her than any other assistante. She was sweet and she minded her own bussiness. Was she using her position to her advantage? May be... She didn't really care though.

"Hi Hannah, oh thank you, so do you... How can I help you? Are you here to see Mr. Wayne?" She asked her hand reaching for the phone.

"No no, I ... Actually I was gonna ask you for a favor. You see I have this friend who is coming from out of town and she really wants to go on one of those parties Mr. Wayne throws. I just wanted to ask if you could fix me up with an extra invite... You know it would be super embarresing to ask Mr. Wayne since we don't know each other that well." Hannah was trying to use her big Disney eyes and all her charm to woo the assistante in front of her.

"Oh Hannah... I don't know... I don't wanna get into trouble..." she mumbled her eyes fixed on her desk, which Hannah knew that meant with a little persuading, she could actually manage to do something about this.

"I promise nobody is gonna find out. I'll just say that my friend was invited and I'm the plus one. It doesn't have to be a huge party like an ordinary one... Come on ! I bet there is something you can do." Hannah started leaning into the table, her face basically inches away from Sharon's, looking deep into her eyes with the best cute face whe could manage at that moment.

"I'll be your best friend." She whispered desparetely which earned her a laugh from Sharon and she started typing something. Win!

"Okay fine tomorrow night there is this event. I don't even know why it's on Mr. Wayne's schedual it's bunch of high profile politicians and stuff but appearantly it's an annual thing so there won't be much attention surrounding the event. I think may be I could get you in. All I have to do is just tell them Mr. Wayne wants to have a couple of more...plus ones... you know... It'll be fine... I hope..."

"It will , it will I promise you're the best! I owe you coffee!" Hannah landed a huge kiss on the shocked girls cheek and left the floor. She used all her might not to look through the glass door that was separeting Bruce's office from his assistance's but she had a feeling that he had seen her.

Hannah stopped thinking about how she got in to the party and decided to focus on the party itself. For a brief second, she caught a glimps of her reflexion. With the black dress she had on, she looked even paler than normal. It was a simple long sleeved black dress. The only reason why it could pass as a coctail dress was that it was tight fitting, really, really tight. She could hardly breath for a second. She took a sip of her champagne and realized her eyes were drawn to a woman. She looked extremely charismatic, serious and kind of scary.

"Well she must be important." She muttered. So that was her target. Surely she had to make some friends in order for this to seem normal, right? She made her way towards the woman, kind of regretting her decision as she came close to her.

"Excuse me , hi, I'm Hannah." She said half shy half warm. The woman sized her up and shook her hand."

"Amanda Waller."

And just like if that was the cue, the whole hell broke loose.

People screaming, glasses breaking,gun shots...

Everyone was trying to either get out of the ballroom or get down on the floor to avoid getting shot. But Hannah was standing there like a deer caught in headlights. In her defense , she had a gun to her head and on the other side of the gun, there was the Joker. The villian all city talked about non stop. So much so that she actually thought that it was a myth. But now, brink of her death, it didn't seem like it.

Their eyes locked for one moment too much for her to stay calm. She started shaking.

"Everyone quiet!" He yelled and.. well everyone listened.

"Now, well, tonight, I'm here amongst you folks cause I lost something! I was hoping you could help me find it." He pulled Hannah close and turned her face toward Amanda Waller. Hannah couldn't understand what was going on at all. The only thing she knew, she wasn't gonna be able to stand for too long with her knees shaking like that.

"Well she looks exactly like her." He said, pointing the gun at her temple. "You..." he countinued pointing the gun at Amanda Waller who was surrounded by at least 5 security personnel already. "...can accept this as a warning... If I don't get her back, I'll have to come and get her myself... And I will do it..." He said pushing Hannah to one of his man, walking towards Amanda Waller.

So this was it, it was about all the high profile criminals Batman has been catching and Harley Quinn , Joker's infamous partner in crime was one of them. All this was just to give Amanda Waller an ultimatum than... As in I know where you go, I know what you do and I can get close to you if I want... Well, at least she was right about Amanda Waller being in charge...

With everyone distracted, she did only thing she could. She quickly pulled her phone out of her purse and tucked it into her sleeve without anyone noticing. She knew she didn't stand a chance againts these guys if she tried to escape and if she really did bare a resemblance to Harley Quinn, then may be Joker wouldn't kill her just yet.

After Joker's ultimatum, her memory got hazy... She remembered a chaotic situation, someone... may be Batman fighting Joker's men but she was drugged and carried off before she could see what was happening...

When she woke up, she was in the trunk of a car. She checked to see if they had taken her phone but she got lucky. She waited until they stopped and sent Bruce her location. He knew what had happened at the party so he would send it to the police immediately she figured. She would be saved in less than half an hour and even the thought of if made her calm down a bit.

But she didn't realize even 15 minutes with this man was like 15 years in hell...

She was tied down to a chair. He didn't even say anything and hit her with the back of his hand , causing her chair to fall to the side.

So with her head againts the cold concrete, Hannah thought about all the steps and wrong decisions that led her to this situation. She heard Joker's sickening laugh and she started thinking...

"I shouldn't have bleached my hair, my friends all said it was a bad move for someone as pale as I am... I shouldn't have put on red lipstick... Why would I do that? I should have just let Bruce go, what kind of a person gets in this much trouble in order to follow a man around? Is this what's called being boy crazy? Am I boy crazy?"


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter -5-**

This was exactly why Bruce tried to stay away from Hannah. This was the exact reason why he shut down the voice in his head trying to learn more about her. It wasn't the right time and place fort hem. There were villians out in Gotham's streets, more vicious than ever riled up because of all the chaos lately. There was a freaking alien destroying cities like it was his playground. He was in the middle of his research to find other people who could help him keep everyone safe.

His grip on the wheel tightened as he sped through the city, to the location Hannah somehow managed to send him.

This wasn't the right time for this. He had to stay away from her, yet here they were, in the middle of this chaos he was far too familiar with for his own good. He could feel the burning adrenaline in his vains as he clenched his teeth. He was angry. At himself, at the situation, even at Hannah…He was angry because ever since the Superman incident, for the first time, he didn't feel in control. It never ended well…

Hannah tried to keep from screaming but the pain was too much for her to handle. She was stabbed with 2 pocket knives on her upper tigh and they were still in. The knives were not sharp at all… Which was the point she understood as the first one was halfway in her leg. She knew she wouldn't be able to dance for a while after this…

"What do you want? Why are you doing this?" She whispered to keep her voice from cracking.

"We're just having a little fun, aren't we?" He leaned in. "If we are gonna trade you, then you should be an equivalent of what we are gonna get in return, right? Now that's the bussines ethic."

He was trying to turn her into Harley 2.0… She was literally a replacement, she realized.

Luckily she didn't have to worry about it much longer . The lights started to flicker and this time, it wasn't her screams that filled the room. Her 15 minute with the devil was up and she was more than ready for this to be over. Slightly relaxing, she let the trembling take over her body. She was too tired to fight. Through her hazy eyes, she could see men flying around. Batman was there.

He caught one of the guys trying to get away from the back of his neck and slammed him against the floor yelling him to give up where the Joker was getting away to. But the guy was in no shape to talk after the treatement Batman gave him.

"I should have a talk with him, this can't be healthy…" She thought herself while feeling herself traveling between consciousness and unconsciousness. "Why is he here?" She thought. After all she had given her location to Bruce, who was supposed to send it to the police. And they should have been there too, right? Why was it only Batman? How did he find her?If he had followed them, why did he wait this ong to intervine? Could it be…

"Stay awake. Are you okay?" He heard him say as he untied her hands. She let her head slack againts his shoulder while he untied her feet. He took her head in his hands to see if she was awake.

"I…I think…I might have a concussion…" she trailed off. He let her head rest on his shoulder again as he reached for the knives on her leg. The moment he touched the knife, she jolted with the pain. He wrapped his arm around her shoulders to keep her in place as he took the knives out. With the cloudy mind she had, she tried to stop him from doing so… Her attempt was uneffective yet she was proud she went down fighting…for like 3 seconds.

He picked her up without saying anything and quickly they started moving.

With her current condition, it was impossible for her to make an observation to support her new found theory. But she would make sure to write it down somewhere in her head to come back to later on.

 **So before anyone gets mad at me for not getting into Joker deeper, I really don't like when people try to write him carelessly since I think it's a complex character and he is unfortunately overused so I just wanted to give him a cameo since he is in the right universe and timeline for this story and this did seem like something he would do. But I didn't wanna ruin his character and I didn't wanna go off the rail with the story since it's more about Bruce's salvation of the darkness he was in BvS.**

 **I don't plan on taking too long with the story it will be faster in pace probably.**

 **This was my finals week so I'm sorry if the chapter wasn't entertaining enough I couldn't get my mind together.**

 **I still hop you liked it and please leave a comment if you want me to into another direction with the story since I really do take into consideration what you guys have to say.**

 **Thanks!**


	6. Chapter 6

Welcome to **Shizuka-Crazy**! And thank you **Kagura** for you review. This and following chapter will be focusing more on Bruce and Hannah rather then their separate stories

Enjoy!

 **Chapter -6-**

Hannah was trying her best to stay awake but it was getting harder and harder. She could see the street lights as they sped through the city. She felt her eyes close.

"No, stay awake!" She felt his grip on her arm as he tried to wake her up. She couldn't answer but as she was slipping into a much needed sleep she heard him yell her name.

How did he know her name?

Hannah woke up with a pounding pain in her head. She looked up to see a nurse writing stuff down on a chart.

"Welcome back." She said and gave Hannah a warm smile. "You had a minor concussion and the stab wounds on your upper leg but don't worry, there won't be any perminant damage. " She put a comforting hand on Hannah's shoulder as she tried to get up.

"How long was I out?" She asked with a raspy voice.

"Just a few hours. It's not even morning yet. You need to stay under supervision for a few more hours then you are free to go home. Do you have a guardian who could escort you? It would be better to have someone as you are recovering from a concussion."

"No. I'll be fine." She said giving up on getting up and laying back on the bed.

"Oh , this isn't supposed to be open. Wonder how did that happen." The nurse rushed to the window as she closed it quickly. "We don't want you to get sick on top of eveything right?" she smiled and took the chart outside, probably to talk to her doctor.

She took a deep breath and did some damage control. Her head hurt but that was no surprise. Her leg was bandaged but didn't hurt that much yet. It was probably the drugs since she couldn't feel much of her leg in the first place. Her back and arm hurt too. Probably from the fall she had with the chair.

Just a few hours and she would be at home. She wanted to take a bath and pretend as if nothing happened.

She was finally at home, just as she thought it was over and she could relax, she heard her phone ring. She was so close to losing her patience. She looked over the phone.

17 missed calls.

"Hello?"

"Hannah! God! Are you okay?"

"Mr. Wayne? Wai...How...Is that you?"

"Yes, I called the hospital and they said you were released this morning. Hannah, you don't have your wallet , phone or keys... They said you didn't have a guardian with you either. How can you be so reckless?"

"I asked a friend to give me a ride home and the doorman had my spare keys. Why are you so mad?"

"I...I'm not." He sounded defeated.

In truth, Bruce wasn't able to sleep all night. He had waited for Hannah to wake up as Batman at the hospital but he knew that going there as Bruce Wayne when no one knew about the incident and that she was found , would draw suspicion. That's why he had waited until morning to call the hospital. He had freaked out when he found out that she was out on the streets on her own. Plus he wasn't able to reach her. So he called her house while driving through the city in case he saw her.

"I'll be there in half an hour." He hung up.

She just sighed and gave up on trying to understand him. She threw herself in the shower, while realizing this was gonna be hard with her bandaged leg.

To her surprise, in exactly 30 minutes, her doorbell rang. She limped to the door and opened it to find Bruce. He had dark circles under his eyes and he was wearing a hoodie and some old jeans.

Jesus...Fuck this shit... I almost get murdered trying to follow this guy around and the first thing comes to my mind is how good he looks in these clothes. I am truly hopeless... She thought looking at him.

She had a loose pair of shorts and an old, baggy t-shirt tucked into it as her pijamas. Her hair was wet and there was a black and blue bruise forming on her hairline. His heart ached for a second to how fragile and tired she looked.

"Are you okay?" He asked not knowing how to greet her exactly.

She moved aside to let him in.

"How did you know my number and my adress?"

"You work for my company, I have your file."

"Is that even legal?"

"This was an emergancy."

"Speaking of emergancies, did you send my location to the police?"

"Yes, yes of course."

"Funny, it was Batman who came to the rescue last night, not the police, even though they had my exact location."

"Well, may be Batman was just quicker."

She looked at him not wanting to press anymore. Even if she was right and he was the Batman, he obviously didn't wanna tell her and she didn't wanna force it out. Plus she was really tired and what had happened last night was beggining to get to her.

"I'm fine. Just tired." She said, sitting down.

"Do you have anyone you can call? They said you had a concussion. You shouldn't be alone."

"I don't have anyone." She said. She didn't sound sad or angry. It was just a statement.

"What about your, family?" He said. She could hear the doubt in his voice. If he had seen her file, he knew that they were alive. So why wasn't she calling them?

"I'm adopted and I haven't spoken to them since I was 12." She looked at him. She could see the confusion and curiousity in his eyes but he was too polite to ask about it.

"It's fine. You can ask whatever you want." She said leaning back and closing her eyes. Her headache was getting worse and she wasn't allowed to take any painkillers for at least 3 more hours. "Just please sit down you're making me nervous."

Bruce was lost. He slowly sat down. Coming here this morning he didn't think that she would be questioning him about Batman nor did he think he would be hearing this kind of a backstory from this woman. Then again, he was getting used to being surprised by her.

"Did something happened between you?" He asked . It was the most gentle way to ask his question he thought.

"I didn't know I was adopted for a long time. Appearently my dad was a police officer and he died when my mom was pregnant. As for my mom she died at childbirth. I was found at 5 months old and taken to the hospital as I had some unexplained wounds. My adoptive parents were trying for a baby but it wasn't happening. So their friend who was working at the hospital gave the idea of adoption. We were never that loving family to begin with but when a miracle happened and my adoptive mom got pregnant when I was 7, I was even more cast aside. They sent me to a boarding school at 12 and we haven't spoken since. Only when they asked me about my plans for college and tried to convince me give up dancing at get a proper degree. That's about it."

He was silent. It didn't add up. One of the most sincere and positive people he had ever seen couldn't have this kind of a story. She was so precious that he couldn't understand the idea of anyone casting her aside, or her spending her years in a boarding school wondering why she was there. Was she scared? Was she sad when she found out? Did she ever think this was her fault?

"It's fine."

He looked up and found her looking at him with a small smile.

"It was actually fun. I had a sleepover every single night for 5 years and I was constantly with my friends."

There she is, he thought. Now she was consolling him about her painful past.

"Aren't you mad at them?"

"No, why would I be? I was starting 15 steps behind everyone else in life and these people gave me a place to stay, food to eat and a good education to prepare me for the future. No one is perfect. But they saved my life either way. They never were mean to me Bruce, they just didn't love me and I can understand them. At first I didn't but now I do."

It was the first time she was reffering to him by his first name.

"You really are incredible." He found himself say. Her eyes grew in surprise but then a larger smile former in her face. She tilted her head to side and winked at him. He was watching her as if he was seeing her for the first time.

"I know, thanks anyway." She answered.

She was half lying but in her defense, it was half the truth. She had been mad at them for a long time. When she saw other parents with their kid, playing or going to parks, when she saw them with her half brother and seeing how happy they were to have him there.

She had been scared, she was devastated when she found out that she was adopted and she had thought that it was all her fault that they didn't love her...But at the boarding school one of her teachers was the one who helped her see things differently. But she didn't wanna get into any deeper. This was plenty already.

"Come with me then."

Bruce's voice brought her out of her thoughts.

"What?"

"I can't let you stay on your own. Just for the night stay at my place. I have plenty of spare rooms and I don't think I can leave you alone after seeing you like this."

"There is nothing wrong with how I look."

"You have a huge bruise on your forehead and you can barely walk. What if something happens?"

For a second she thought. Why was she tring to reject him in the first place? This was heaven on a silver plate. Staying at his place? Yes please...

"Fine, just for the night. Let me grab a few things."


	7. Chapter 7

Thank you to the **Guest** who left a review! I'm soooo happy you're enjoying this!

I hope you guys like it!

 **Chapter -7-**

The car ride was horrible. Every single thing wrong with her body was showing itself. Her head, leg, back and arm. She closed her eyes trying not to cry, throw up or black out.

As if the anwser to her prayers, Bruce slowed down. She sensed him move but couldn't open her eyes. She suddenly felt her seat going backwards. She felt his breath on her. The position of the seat was much better than before.

"Try to sleep a bit." He said. She took his advice.

Bruce parked the car on the drive way and opened the door. He took a deep breath not knowing what to do. With her, there way no point in planning his next move since she would wreck it in seconds. He decided to just take it day by day for now. He was starting to feel the tiredness as well. It had been a busy week in the first place.

He picked her up as Alfred opened the door and stepped outside.

"Master Bruce, I didn't know we were having a guest."

"Yeah, this is Hannah Alfred. Her bag is in the trunk can you get it? I'm gonna take her up to the guest room."

"Oh, the famous Hannah, I didn't think our meeting would be like this thought." He said walking towards the car with a slight smile on his face. It was nice finally seeing something happening in Bruce's life other than a new challenge. It was nice to see the caring and soft look on his face again. It had been a long time. He didn't agree with Bruce's decision on ignoring her since she was the first person he was talking about in a long while without any plans on putting them in prison or asking them to team up with him.

May be the Bruce he had known a long while ago was coming back...

Hannah woke up to the tightening feeling on her chest. She quickly sat down on the bed. She looked at her surroundings. She realized that she was in the mansion and for a quick second she wondered how long she was asleep for but that didn't last long. The tightening got worse and worse to the point where it was hard for her to breath. She tried to get out of the bed but her leg was hurting so bad that the moment she put her foot on the ground, she fell on the floor. She started to see flashes of what happened and hearing Joker's sick laugh. It was echoing inside her head.

She wanted to scream but her voice didn't come out. Instead tears started pouring out her eyes and she curled on the floor trying to breath, her hand clenched to her t-shirt.

The door flew open and Bruce came in running. He must have heard her falling down from down stairs.

"Hannah, what's wrong? What's hapening?"

"I…can't…can't breath." She managed as she closed her eyes tightly. He helped her sit up on the ground.

"I'll call the ambulance." He made a move to get up but she catched his hand not letting him go.

"No,… S-stay…It's…I'll be fine…Please." She said trying to pull him closer. She could see the hesitation in his eyes but a moment later he wrapped his arms around her , rocking slowly back and forth, his comforting hand going up and down her back.

"Nightmare?" He asked as her tremblings got better.

"No,m-more like… a panic attack…I think… I had…I had flashes…" She couldn'r control her breathing enough to continue.

"You'll be safe here. You don't have to worry about anything except for getting better." He said as he picked her up. He placed her on the armchair facing the huge window. He opened the curtains, and then the window.

Hannah felt much better with the slight wind meeting her face. It cooled her down and she started to breath more comfortably. Based on the color of the sky, it must have been around afternoon.

Bruce calmed down a bit seeing that the open window worked well. He kneeled down in front of Hannah and pushed a few loose strands of hair back. "Feeling better?" He asked. She nodded. Even though she was sitting, she felt dizzy and weak. She slowly lowered her head on his shoulder. He started patting her back.

She didn't know how long they stayed in that position but she wouldn't mind staying there forever. She felt happy and safe dispite her throbbing leg. Now that her head and shoulder was better, her leg really took the center. She didn't wanna move and face the world. She just wanted to stay there with Bruce, opening windows when she felt everything closing on her. She could spend her life this way. There were many windows and armchairs in the mansion after all.

As she let go of her twisted boy crazy fairy tale fantasy, she realized that she was in trouble. Having panick attacks? This wasn't like her. She needed to get herself together. She couldn't rely on Bruce to be there everytime she fell. But for that day, she decided to cut herself some slack. She had been through a lot already.

"You need to eat." She heard him say. Happy to be pulled out of her weird monologue, she lifted her head and her eyes met Bruce's .

"Okay, let me wash my face. I'm covered in sweat and tears." Well, that's really an attractive thing to say, she said to herself as she tried to get up. "My leg is getting worse, I need my painkillers." She said as Bruce helped her up seeing she was struggling.

"Okay, after lunch though." He said helping her to the bathroom.

She lowered on the sink trying to balance. He grabbed her upper arm and she washed her face.

This is the single weirdest situation I must have had with a crush, she thought. Including that time she grabbed her crush's butt, an accident, of course.

As they entered the kitchen, she started smelling the mouthwatering lunch served on the table. Her eyes started to glow.

"Alfred, did you do this?" She asked as she sat down.

"Yes Ms. Millton. One of my many good qualities. I hope you enjoy."

"It's Hannah. Aren't you eating with us?" She asked as he didn't place a third plate on the table.

"I figured after a hard night and day you would like some privacy." He said matter of factly.

"No, on the contrary, I would love some company. The more the merrier." She said smiling.

Bruce was silently watching the exchange between them. Usually the women who get to meet Alfred were much formal than she was , so was Alfred. They were talking with such comfort that Bruce couldn't help but get a weird feeling about this.

He was enjoying this. It felt like a true mealtime in the kitchen.

Alfred placed a third plate for himself and sat down with a knowing smirk on his lips. Bruce figured he wasn't gonna be able to enjoy this for long.


	8. Chapter 8

I have 1-2 chapters of calm and nice stuff like this and also one kind of smutty chapter on the way. I'll put a warning before that chapter so if you are offended by that kind of stuff you won't have to read it. But in a few chapter there will be more action coming, so hope you guys like it!

 **Chapter -8-**

For the first time in a long time, there were laughing sounds rising from the kitchen. It felt surreal.

"Seriously? Ahahah I can't believe it." Hannah laughed tilting her head back.

"I know it's hard to believe but it truly was a failure. When Master Bruce went to her with a flower he picked from the garden she rejected him so harshly that he swore he would never get married. He was a really determined 5 year old as he fell in love with another young lady in a week." Alfred continued to his story as he laughed as well.

"Okay, I don't know how you two got so close so suddenly but I think this needs to end." Bruce commented half amused half embarresed.

"Oh come on, Alfred makes you seem more human Bruce. Plus don't be jealous. I'm sure a part of Alfred's charm is from his experience so you can be as charming as he is over time, if you try." She teased and Bruce scoffed.

"You seem to be enjoying this too much." He said facing Alfred.

"It isn't everyday I get spending time with such charming ladies Master Bruce, it's only normal that I enjoy the conversation." He said raising an eyebrow. "Yet your reaction is understandable, ever since you were little you never liked to share." He stood up picking the empty plates, leaving Bruce and Hannah in an awkward silence.

"Are you going to Metropolis this week again?" Asked Hannah, may be she could figure some more stuff out with Alfred in the room. She tried to steer the conversation toward Batman again.

"Yes, only for 2 days. Why?"

"You seem to go there often."

"Yes, our branch in Metropolis is quite damaged after the Superman insident."

There, she thought. The same unexplainable expression on his face.

"Makes sense. You don't seem to be a fan of Superman."

"We don't know what his intentions are and he seems to answer to no one . Even if there is a slightest chance that he might turn on us, I think he needs to be under control." He said, not looking at her directly, like he was trying to hold something back.

"You know it is usually the first respond towards something unknown to us or something we can't control. And it is true that he did a lot of damage. But we don't know what would the damage be if he didn't stop that other guy. Plus if he exists, then others might too. I think he might be our best shot at defense if there are other threats from outside of this planet. After all if his intentions were bad, there is nothing that could stop him from doing so."

He didn't say anything. She wasn't sure if he was completely ignoring her or thinking about what she had said. But she decided not to go further on the subject. She didn't wanna spoil the nice lunch they had.

Alfred was quietly listening to the exchange. He was growing to like her even more. She seemed soft yet well spoken, a much needed counter part to Bruce. She was positive yet realistic. She could see the oppurtunity over the threat.

Unlike someone else he knew.

Bruce thought about what she had said for a moment. She was right about a threat outside of this World. He defended the people of this planet once which would make him a likely ally in that sort of scenario but he was far too powerfull to let him go on his own. The possibilty of him turning against humanity and doing whatever he liked , however small, was a dangerous possibilty. He needed to stop him.

"I think I should get my meds now." He slipped out of his thought and looked at Hannah. Her face was tense with pain. He stood up to get her meds. As he left the room Hannah turned to Alfred.

"Do you think I upset him?" She asked.

"I think you challenge him. I also think he needs that kind of challenge more than he lets on. He stopped seeing the positive possibilites long time ago Ms. Hannah. He believes he needs to control everything in order to stop every possible bad outcome."

"Sounds like a control freak."

He laughed softly.

"True, but losing someone important does that to you. Anyway, I think you're existance is a good thing for him." He turned around to face her. "Welcome Ms. Hannah." He said smiling.

The rest of the afternoon was quiet and light hearted. Bruce showed Hannah around the place. They spent some time in the library and went out to the garden.

"It's a huge place, but weirdly it doesn't feel too big, you know, it feels more homey rather than a museum."

He laughed. The first sincere laugh she thought. He really seemed relaxed.

"A museum huh? Yeah, I guess. Even though it's just the two of us it usually doesn't feel too big. Only sometimes…" He said trailing off.

"Oh, Bruce don't be sad, I know living in a mansion must be so hard, is there anything I can do for you?" She said mockingly.

He felt his eyebrow raise in amusement.

"Okay, I need to sit a bit." She said going towards the bench. He helped her sit and sat himself next to her, leaning back and looking at the sky.

"Thanks." She said without looking at him. She was looking at the sky as well. "For everything." She continued.


	9. Chapter 9

To the **Guest** and **Kagura** , thank you so much fort he reviews, I actually might take the story there, I will take your ideas into consideration for sure! And yeah, they both have some doubts and they will have to face their doubts in the future episodes too… Soon a Superman showdown has to happen after all…

 **WARNİNG … okay this chapter is getting a bit steamy you guys. If you're offended please feel free tos kip this one.**

 **Enjoy!**

 **Chapter -9-**

Hannah was left alone in the house that evening as Bruce had some bussines he needed to attend to. It seemed like a weird hour for "bussines" Hannah thought.

She started thinking with the time she had. He had infinite resources so for him it wouldn't be hard to acces all those gadgets Batman had. He lived alone in a big mansion. Alibi would never be a problem with him. He was huge. That kind of body wouldn't be made just going to a gym a few times a week. And being a billionaire , it seemed too ambitious to spend that much time on his body. His suit really hid his body well but after her suspicions, she started to pay more attention. Also , Batman was the one who showed up that night, he had called her name too. And the morning of it , it was Bruce on her door step.

If it all was just a coincidence, she was fine with it. If her boss was truly the Gotham's vigilante, she still was kind of fine with it. Was she? She took a deep breath and tried to get up.

Her leg was better thanks to the painkillers. She looked at the clock seeing that it was past 1a.m. She had been in her bed just thinking about all kinds of stuff for hours. She decided to see if Bruce was back and started walking towards his room, holding onto the wall for support.

Bruce was just getting back to his room as the clock hit 1 a.m. He was back early that night. Streets were quiet and he wanted to check on Hannah too. When he heard the knock on his door, he was getting out of the shower. He opened the door to find Hannah standing on her one leg.

"Is everything okay?" He asked searching for any signs of distress.

"Yeah, I just couldn't sleep.I slept too much today." She said.

"Come on in," he said lending his arm to her, leading her towards the bed for her to sit down. But just as she was sitting, she slipped, pulling him with her.

He caught her before crashing to the bed. She was hanging in the air, pressed on Bruce's body just above the bed. His leg on the bed was supporting their weight. Their faces were apart just by a few inches.

She needed to decide. If she was right about him, she didn't have the luxury of hesitation. Either she had to be all in, or out.

She pressed her lips againts his.

"Hannah, we can't."

"Why?"

"You're hurt."

She kissed him again. If he didn't want her, he was gonna have to push her away himself.

He didn't.

She found it almost cute how careful he was being. He laid her to the bed slowly, kissing her as gently as before. She lifted her hand to his head, calming through his hair. As her hand rested on his cheek, he pulled back and looked at her.

He found a refreshing feeling in his heart. He wanted this. Not only the incredibly attractive women in front of him, but also all that she had to offer. The peace and happiness. Something real. May be he could? Who knew?

He rested his hand on top of her head, afraid of touching the bruise, afraid of hurting her any fruther.

"It's okay." She said. "All of it, I'll be here. For all of it Bruce. We'll be fine."

He leaned in for a kiss. This time it was different. It was like a fire had started out of nowhere. The kiss deepened.

She could feel the water drops falling from his damp hair.

He could feel her scent raising from her chest, vanilla.

He pulled her up to a sitting position. He was between her legs. He carefully helped her take off her t-shirt. The moonlight was shining on her skin and her hair reminded him of stars.

She was beautiful.

She looked down on him. She wanted him but it felt like more than that.

It felt right.

He started kissing her neck, sending shivers down her spine. She arched her back, making it easier for him. She could feel the trail his kisses were leaving on her skin. He slowly lowered her to the bed again. He sat up and his hand went to her shorts. He looked down to her one last time as if he was asking "are you sure?" for one last time.

She raised her hips as if to tell him to take the shorts off and he smirked.

"Lose the towel too." She said. His smirk grew bigger as he took the towel around his hips off as well.

She knew he was gonna take things slow but that wasn't what she wanted. She sat up and pushed him down, getting on top of him. The adrenaline she felt eased her legs pain as she leaned down and kissed his neck , returning the kisses he gave her earlier. Her hand started traveling down and she followed.

All the muscles in his body were tensed up. He was trying his best not to have her right then and there. She was taking her sweet time exploring his body. Her touch was light as feather but it sent waves of electricity along his body. As she placed a kiss right under his belly button, all his thoughts scattered away and he decided he couldn't take it anymore. He pulled her up and turned around, so he was on top of her again. He took his place between her legs. Her eyes were half lidded and she was biting her lips. For a second, he looked at her and enjoyed the view. Pushing inside her, he kept watching her as she gripped the sheets and arched her back. Pushing deeper, a low groan left his lips and he leaned forward, letting his elbows take the weight of his body. He took one of her breasts in his and, and the other in his mouth. She jumped slightly and moaned lightly.

Every single one of her reactions echoed through his body. He pushed one more time and he was completely in. All of him. She was so tight that he had to control himself from going too fast. She was driving him crazy just with her reactions.

She could feel all of his body pressed againts her. She pulled him in for a kiss. It was much deeper than before. He started moving as they kissed. It was so slow that she thought she was gonna go crazy.

He could hear her light gasps and moans as he moved. He grabbed her waist, starting to go a bit faster. She was holding onto his arms as his pace got faster and faster. He groaned as he pressed himself against her until there was no space between them. She wrapped her legs and pushed her hips onto him as they came together.

She was officially sleeping with her boss…


	10. Chapter 10

Welcome aboard **animefairy299 !**

Hope you guys like it !

 **Chapter -10-**

"You left." She whispered, shivering.

"I know, I'm sorry." He said, feeling the unshed tears burning his eyes. Waiting to hear the sirens, he pulled her closer.

She was laying in his arms, covered in blood.

"I'm cold." She said closing her eyes.

"No, please. Don't close your eyes." He said but he could feel her slipping away. He was overwhelmed by the familiar helplessness of watching someone die.

Bruce opened his eyes and sat up.

A nightmare.

He was covered in sweat. He quickly turned to see Hannah waking up.

"Bruce, everything okay?" He asked sitting up slowly.

He pulled her close, with the relief of seeing her okay washing over him.

She didn't ask. She just hugged him back. Under the light hearted comments and their little moments, she knew why she was pulled towards him. They both had similar darker sides to them. They both had nightmares they hid under a well practiced smile.

They just dealt with things differently.

She was used to tell herself everything was okay, smile and turn a blind eye while focusing on surviving. She knew if she tried to deal with her life head on, she wouldn't survive, she wasn't that strong. Letting things wash through was her move.

But she was starting to see that wasn't the case with Bruce. He liked solid solutions. He liked facing things instead of hiding and surviving. He lived everything inside, she realized. She wondered what had happened to him and who he had lost.

"It's okay." She said stroking his hair. He took a deep breath and pulled away.

"Sorry."

"Come on." She said getting out of bed and pulling her t-shirt over her head.

"Where are you going?"

"Just follow me."

Bruce slid on a pair of sweatpants and followed her to the kitchen.

She turned only turned the small light on top of the counter on. It was enough to see what she was doing. He sat down silently, watching her. She didn't seem distressed. She looked like she knew what she was doing. He found that it made him feel at peace. It was hard to comfort and try to give answers to someone while he was lost himself. She looked like she didn't need answers. It looked like she had them. While waiting her to finish whatever she was doing, he remembered their night before his nightmare changed the atmosphere. He wasn't sure where they stood.

"Honey."

"What?" He was taken aback. He didn't wanna admit but his heart had skipped a beat.

"I need honey."

He looked at the mix she was making. He could see some lemon sliced and green tea. He stood up and opened the top shelf, revealing the honey. He stood and watched as she tried to reach it. He slowly grabbed it and put it in front of her. She turned around and gave him a big smile.

It was so easy to make her smile.

"Thanks. Now go sit down. This will make you feel better in no time. Whenever we had nightmares in the boarding school, one of our teachers, Ms. Kleymer used to make this. It's good for everything really. When you feel bad, when you get sick…"

As she waited for the water to boil, she walked to Bruce and she knelt down in front of him, imitating his previous behavior when she was feeling bad. She put a hand on his knee.

"I don't know who I should be around you Bruce. The person I want to be or the person I should be? I mean, it might be a little late for the person I should be … But I'm still thorn."

"What do you mean?"

Screw it , she thought. She was too deep to back away from whatever this was they had between them. She stood up and sat down on his leg. Softly kissing his lips.

"Whatever your nightmare was about. I'm here if you wanna talk about it. But if not, I'm sure everything will be fine. It always turns out fine Bruce." She said.

This woman who knew nothing about him, her tiny arms around him, her quick heartbeat against his own chest... He didn't know if it was her or it was because this was all so new, but he found himself placing his hopes on her. Hopes of a normal life, hopes of waking up from nightmares to this. Hopes on what kind of a person she was. He knew it was a rookie mistake to assume who she was according to his own needs but she made it so easy.

Then he realized… The person I wanna be or the person I should be… It wasn't a question for her to ask, but it was a question he should be asking. Should he let her get closer? Or should he keep her on an arms length as he should, for her safety…For her own good…

He barely noticed her putting the steaming cup in front of him. She sat next to him instead of in front of him.

"Hey, tell me something."

"What? What do you wanna know?"

"When was your first kiss?"

"I think, in kindergarden."

Her laugh filled the whole room, ringing like a bell.

"Oh my God Bruce Wayne. You don't disappoint, do you…"

"What? It was innocent."

"Yeah yeah. Sure it was. Geez… Anyway, new question; your favourite place in the whole world?"

"Hold on , you can't avoid your own question. When was your first kiss?"

"You have to come up with your own questions Mr. Wayne, this is just lazy."

Alfred stood at the entrance of the kitchen, listening to their chatter. He slowly returned to his room, realizing he had a smile on his lips.

2 days later…

Alfred found Hannah when he opened the door. She looked like she wasn't surprised when she found out that Bruce was in Metropolis.

After their day (and eventful night) together, they left on great terms but neither of them had picked up the phone to call the other. It was too intense for people who had just met. They were both adjusting on their own ways.

"Please, do come in Ms. Hannah." Said Alfred moving aside.

"How are you Alfred?"

"Quite good Ms. Hannah. Care for some tea?"

"I would love to, thanks."

As they walked towards the kitchen, Hannah felt the slight guilt of coming to the mansion knowing that Bruce wasn't there. She wanted to talk to Alfred.

Firstly, she still wanted to learn more about the Bruce – Batman connection she had formed in her mind. Secondly, after that day, she had done some research on Bruce and found out about his family and what had happened to them. She wanted to know more but she knew asking Bruce about it would make them enter a path with no exit.

So as guilty as she felt, she decided to have a quick chat , taking advantage of Bruce's absence.

"I… I recently found out about Bruce's parents. He is really lucky to have you." She said, watching Alfred's reaction. He paused for a moment, then kept pouring the tea.

"Master Bruce was quite strong for a boy his age. I don't know exactly how much I was able to comfort him , but I did do my best." He said softly.

"I, I don't know if he told you. But… I mean it's not exactly the same. But we do come from similar places." She said, offering some information about herself in attempt to soften the conversation from being an interrogation.

Even though they were talking about depressing subjects, she found the conversation soft and peaceful. It was a feeling Alfred gave her. If she had a father, she would hope him to be like Alfred, she thought. He seemed compassionate, smart and thoughtfull.

"It must have been really hard for him."

"Master Bruce is used to handling thins on his , their death haunts him to this day."

"No one should go through this alone."

Hannah knew there wouldn't be an appropriate way to ask him about the potential vigilante situation they had going on. But she still wanted to get some sort of information.

"Alfred, I really do care for him. I know it hasn't been long since we met, but he seems like a really amazing person."

"I know Ms. Hannah. I believe he cares deeply for you as well."

"Is… Is there something I should know Alfred?"

He looked at her in a way she wasn't able to break down. Shock? No. Anger? No. Surprise? May be.

"Look, just… I want what's best for him. I don't want him to get consumed in… I don't want him to get consumed. Just if there is anything I can do for him, don't hesitate to contact me. Okay?" She managed without saying something completely stupid. To her surprise, it seemed like Alfred was taking this to heart.

After all this was the second time Alfred was seeing Bruce getting this close to self-destruction. First Jason's death by Joker's hands… Now this Superman situation. He was blinded by rage.

Alfred wasn't sure how much Hannah knew or if this was safe. But this war Bruce was starting against Superman, a person with powers of a God wasn't gonna end well.

Alfred wondered if there could be a way out. If Bruce was right, there was no point in stopping this, as he was the only person who could stop Superman. But what if he was wrong? What if this rivalry was pointless?

He still couldn't find it in his heart to blatantly trust this girl and share everything either.

He just decided to keep it on a corner in his mind for the moment.


	11. Chapter 11

Welcome to **, 666mewmew** and **Brookeworm3** ! And thanks to **Snipe Hunter 98** !

I know it's been so long since I updated but to be honest I was feeling like the story was going towards somewhere I didn't initially plan for it to go. But instead of giving up on it I decided to bring it back. The narrative will be more like a comic book so if it feels different, I'm sorry. I'm just trying to take back the control of the story.

Also, **Brookeworm3** , thank you so much for your review and kind words, you are partially the reason why I'm writing this story again !

 **Chapter -11-**

Hannah tried to see what was going on but it was dark. She tried to remember what had happened.

"Hannah? Is that you?"

"Lois? Where are we?"

"I don't know. I don't remember much. They must have drugged us."

Hannah sighed. This was the second time she was getting herself in trouble because of Bruce.

It had all started when she visited Alfred. She couldn't manage to shake off the weird feeling, so she decided to stop ignoring her instincts and pursue her idea. Fort he weekend, she decided to g oto Metropolis and meet the only person who seemed to be able to contact Superman; Lois Lane. It was relatively easy to meet her. All she had to do was tell her it was about Superman, there was a potentioal threat and she could help them prevent it and that they needed to talk face to face.

"Lois, hello. It's nice finally meeting you. I'm Hannah." Hannah shook Lois' hand as she stopped in front of her table. It was a rainy afternoon and they had decided to meet up and talk.

"Nice meeting you too Hannah. So , what did you wanna tell me?"

"Waow, straight to the point. Okay the thing is, as you know, I'm from Gotham. And as you have Superman, we have Batman. Also , as you have a special connection to Superman, I might have one to Batman." She whispered coming closer to Lois. She was listening to Hannah with full attention.

"And I suspect that Batman isn't really fond of Metropolis' superhero." Hannah continued.

"What makes you say that?"

"Look, it's not like I have stumbled upon a masterplan to destroy Superman or anything. I just get the feeling that he doesn't trust him and he certainly doesn't seem to be the type of guy who likes not having control. Look, I'm a believer that if Superman wanted to abuse his powers, he would have done already, you know, instead of putting up with us. I'm also a believer that if there is anything else out there, we need more people like Batman and Superman protecting us , united and strong, instead of fighting each other. Look, I don't have any proof and I'm not even sure that this actually is the situation here. But either way I think making sure that those 2 people don't perceive each other as enemies can't be wrong. Right?"

"Look, you're not giving me much to work with. I understand that these situations are tricky. But you have to trust me if you want my help. I completely agree that especially everything else that is going on we don't need those two making enemies. But you have to tell me everything you know."

Hannah looked up to Lois. She knew it was too late to back out of her bluff now. But she couldn't tell her that it was Bruce. Plus, even she wasn't sure that he was Batman.

"Set up a meeting with Superman." Hannah said quietly.

"What?"

"Just let me tell him what I just told you. If he knows the situation, he can figure out how to act if they ever come face to face. If I can make him understand his reasons for not trusting him, I think it would be enough."

"Hannah…"

"Look, he is Superman. Even if you don't trust me yet, you know that I'm not able to do anything against him eve if I wanted to. It's even better isn't it? He would be able to tell my intentions and you could trust me much easier that way too. Please Lois. Just 15 minutes."

"15 minutes. Come to my workplace at 19pm. Tell them I'm expecting you and go straight to the rooftop. I'll meet you there." She said and got up.

I know it was kind of a short and out of place chapter but guys I think I might wrap this fanfic up soon so I needed a transition. I hope I'll do better in the following chapters and I hope you enjoy.

I might start a new fanfic with Batman by the way... In case you're insterested...

Take care!


	12. Chapter 12

Thanks to **bella cullen the original** and thank you **Brookeworm3** for your review, means a lot to me!

Also I have my finals… again… so I might not be around for 2 weeks… thats why I'm gonna write either a really long chapter or 2 normal ones.

I hope you guys like it.

Please leave a review and let me know what you think!

 **Chapter -12-**

At 19.01, Hannah was at The Daily Planet's rooftop. She shivered. She was mumbling to herself, distracting herself from her own stupidity. She was already regretting this.

She quickly turned around to see when she heard someone clearing their throat.

There he was. The Man of Steel.

"Shit…"She muttered. She quickly covered her mouth with her hand when she heard herself.

"Sorry."She said, emberrased. The man smiled.

"It's okay Miss…"

"Just Hannah…"

"Hannah, I hear you have something important to tell me."

"I do. I assume you are familiar with Gotham City's Batman."

"Yes."

Judging from his expression, Hannah figured it was a good thing she got involved. She didn't wanna see Bruce going against this man. He seemed like he truly was made of steel.

"I get that you're not really fond of him."

"No, I'm not."

"I think that the feeling might be mutual. Look,…" Hannah took a few steps towards Superman. She was just noticing Lois standing beside the stairs.

"I get it . Both of you. You risked so much fort his planet even though some people are far from appreciating it."

"It's not that. Hannah, Batman is dangerous. I don't know how you are linked to him. But I would advise otherwise. He brands people knowing that they will get murdered in prison. He runs through the city beating people to pulp. He needs to be in check."

"I…I don't know about the brandings. Look, I'll ask about it. I… I don't think he is the kind of person who would do that. Why would he not just kill them himself if he was so blood thirsty, right? Look, he thinks exactly the same about you. He believes that if you are a potential threat, someone needs to be able to defeat you, keep you in check."

"What do you think?"

"I think the world need you two together rather than fighting each other. It's full of sick people and people who need you two. Both of you have a lot of reasons to lose faith in us. But not each other. Both of you stepped up when you didn't have to, risking yourselves to make a difference. You took on the entire world, to save them. He goes out everynight , hunting criminals and saving people one by one. If you two can only listen to each other calmly, I think you will find that you have more in common than you think. That's all I'm asking. If you ever cross paths, please, give him the benefit of the doubt and try to keep in mind that he has the same reasons as you do. Because I think he might be the type to punch first and ask questions later."

"I'm not looking to fight him Hannah. It's nice of you to come all this way to tell me his reasoning. For that, I will promise you that I will try to keep from confronting him. But I also have to say, if he gets caught up in this way of handling stuff, I still might have to step in."

Hannah looked up to him. Knowing that he could probably just crush her in less than a second, she shivered again. She was really stupid for doing this.

"Well, I guess this is all I can ask for. Just, one last thing, he… he lost a lot of people. I think he is just trying to make up for it by ending every threat before they even appear. I really can't say much. But I hope it gave you at least an idea about what the situation is."

"You really are not giving much away. But still, if it truly isn't him who is branding people, that might change things. "

"I'll find out about it as soon as I can. I'll let you know."

He nodded, then in a flash, he was gone.

"Thanks Lois. This really puts me at ease."

"Me too. With all that's been happening, we don't need those two going at each other."

They both smiled as they got out of the building. Hannah waved Lois goodbye and she turned to walk her way. And that was it.

It all went black.

Hannah tried to see what was going on but it was dark. She tried to remember what had happened.

"Hannah? Is that you?"

"Lois? Where are we?"

"I don't know. I don't remember much. They must have drugged us."

Hannah sighed. This was the second time she was getting herself in trouble because of Bruce.


	13. Chapter 13

Enjoy!

 **Chapter -13-**

"Why do you think we are here?" Hannah asked half whispering, half talking to Lois.

"I have no clue. But it can't be a concidence. Just try to get rid of the ropes on your hands. We have to get out of here."

Hannah tried to move her hands but it was next to impossible. She could feel the rope diggin into her skin. Just in a few weeks, 2 kidnappings wasn't normal. She was getting sick of it. Since she wasn't able to get her hands free, she decided to at least get out of the chair somehow. She bent her arms in a way she didn2t know possible why biting down her lip from the pain. But she was determined nor to be the damsel in distress this was there for Bruce. Not to be saved by him. She wanted to be the one to help him for once.

With a small yelp, she got her hands free from the chair. Now they were hanging behind her, still tied together.

"You okay?" Lois asked. She was coming her way.

"Yeah, I see you're one step ahead."

"Yeah, I'm experienced…" Lois mumbled as she tried to undo the knot. Her hands were still tied behind her back as well, so it was hard to help Hannah.

"Lois, I think we should get going before they come back. Just get the ropes on my feet. We will deal with our hands later." Hannah whispered, alarmed by the sounds coming from the other room. Lois listened to her and quickly started pulling the rope on her feet.

Once they were free, they decided to run for it. They didn't have much of a fighting chance with their hands litterally tied. They realized there weren't many people around. They were in a some sort of maze.

"Wherever we are, I think they aren't planning on letting us go anytime soon. This is built for keeping people from going in or out." Lois said in despare.

"What makes you say that?" Asked Hannah coming behind her. Then, she saw what Lois was looking at. They must have been inside a maze-like place, built on a cliff. There was a waterfall, leading to the ocean. But it would be impossible to survive the fall.

"That must be the reason why they weren't properly watching us. There is no way we can survive this."

"Our chances here don't look good either. I'm sorry Lois , but I's rather die at least trying."

Lois looked at Hannah in disbelief.

"You know, it's been less than 24 hours since we met Lois, I'm sorry I got you involved in this. This must be my record on getting someone in trouble."

"No worries, I was thinking it was on me. I'm no stranger to this. So, uh… Do we… Jump?"

"Wait, just a second."

"What is it?"

"Why though… I get that we are both linked to unusual people. But why both of us? You're right, this can't be a coincidence."

"What are you suggesting? Did someone knew you'd be here to see me?" Lois asked. Hannah could almost hear her brain working.

"No, but that's the thing. If one of us was the target, they didn't have to get the other, we were already going our own ways. They wanted us both. And I didn't tell anyone I would be coming to Metropolis. So someone must have been watching us. Which also means they were watching… You know… other people."

"Why?"

"Oh shit…" Hannah said. It finally clicked.

"What is it?"

"The brandings. It wasn't else did it. But why? What could they get out of it? Someone must be getting something out of this animosity between Superman and Batman. That's why we are here. Were are leverage."

"Both against Superman and Batman… So what's the point? Do they just wanna make them kill each other? I don't get it."

"Well, you are getting there ladies…"

Lois and Hannah jumped with the 3rd voice coming unexpectedly.

"Lex… But…" Lois muttered.

"Why do the dirty work while there is already someone who is so willing to do it for you?" He asked while walking towards the women.

"You were just riling them up to kill each other? Why?" Hannah yelled , urging him not to come closer. They were already at the edge. She knew they didn't have much time left.

"No no no …Well… No … Huh…. Just Superman. He is no God you see? A man with all those powers, has to be stopped. He can't be both all powerfull and good, someone has to be able to stop him."

Hannah knew this conversation wouldn't help them. He wasn't even talking to them anymore, he was just mumbling to himself. They needed to take advantage of his distraction. They needed to jump before Lex could get to them. She wasn't gonna get captured by a maniac. Not twice.

"Now!" She yelled and jumped.

Lois followed.


	14. Chapter 14

Enjoy!

 **Chapter -14-**

Pain. It was all over. The impact of the fall into the water was worse than anything Hannah had imagined. She was completely overwhelmed. She knew she had heard Lois' scream while they fell, but she couldn't see her even if she tried. The ocean was pitch black. They were both on their own.

She didn't know which way was up. So she knew trying to swim could potentially be worse. She was at the mercy of the ocean and the waves. She felt the air leave her lungs. She tried her best to see some sort of light to find her way to the surface. But it was all in vain. She was done for. She couldn't help it and the water started to fill her lungs.

It was cold. She knew letting go would hurt less. She didn't want it to end this way. Her body would may be hit the shore. There would be no one to identify her. She would rot in the morgue. Or may be she would be eaten by the fish.

She liked the second idea better. But she wanted to give it a one last go. She wanted to at least try. She used all the power in her legs. But she wasn't moving much.

Drowning was one of her worse fears. Losing her breath, knowing she was about to die, the helplessness. But it was either the impact of the fall, or the cold, she felt numb. The desparation was in her heart. But she was too tired to feel it.

As she was ready to fall asleep, she saw a light. It wasn't a reflection from the moon or a natural light of sort. It was sharp. She felt like a deer in headlights. But she couldn't open her eyes. The light came closer.

She didn't care.


	15. Chapter 15

**You cant rush science** and **BecauseYourWorthIt** Thank you!

 **Brookeworm3** and **Kagura** … you guys thank you so much fort he reviews! I hope you like this chapter.

And **Kagura**! I didn't know you were French, how did you know my french sucked and that I needed lessons hahaha =)

 **If I forgot to mention anyone I'm sorry I've been gone a long time.**

 **Also, there is this final countdown thing happening you know I just say that the days are listed next to the chapters and it's counting down from 90 days…. What's that about? Is the story gonna get erased after 90 days then?**

Anywho, Enjoy!

 **Chapter -15-**

Yelling.

Someone was yelling. It sounded familiar.

Were they calling for her? Was it her name? She really didn't care. She was tired. She just wanted to sleep. It was too much.

She felt like she was rocking back and forth. Was she in the sea? Uh, she remembered.

The cold wind and the sound of the waves. Weirdly she was fine with it. Someone was holding her. They were warm. It must have been her guardian angel.

She felt the water leaving them. She was still in her guardian angel's arms, but it felt like they were flying. May be he was helping her getting to the other side. She didn't believe in God, but what was the other explanation?

"Hannah, wake up!" Hannah!"

Air was being forced down her lungs. It hurt. Someone was pushing her chest. She wanted to tell them to leave her alone. She didn't like the cold and hard surface on her back. She was happy just a moment ago. She wanted to be left alone.

One strong push ruined her plans. Someone applied so much pressure on her chest that the water in her lungs started coming off her mouth. She coughed. Someone turned her over.

She slightly opened her eyes to the weirdest sight. There was Superman, holding Lois, who was shivering and coughing. Hannah was in Batman's arms, coughing off the water in her lungs. He patted her back.

What a foursome… Hannah thought, as she lost consciousness again.

Beeping. How annoying.

The sound of the rythmic beeping got louder and louder untill Hannah had no other choice than wake up. There was a faint light coming from the window. She looked to see where the beeping was coming from. It was monitor. She was in a hospital bed.

Again…

She tried to take a much needed deep breath. She found that it was much harder than before. She was struggling to breath. She looked at the ceiling. Not only her absent breath but everything that had hapened in a few weeks started coming down on her. The overpowering waves, the tight feeling on her chest, her old wounds, even the Joker's laugh was still fresh. She was taking on too much without dealing with the problems she already had. She felt a full on panic attack threatening her.

"Hannah?" The voice pulled her out of her horror show. It was Bruce.

"Bruce?"

"What were you thinking?" He was tired but firm. He was… annoyed? Hannah felt like a kid being scolded. She felt her anger rising.

"I was trying to help." She said, trying to even out her breath.

"Since when did you know?"

"Since you saved me from the Joker. I mean I was suspecting."

"And you came here and risked your life out of a suspicion?"

"I'm sorry I cared Bruce. Listen, I've been hospitalized twice in the last month. I'm having trouble even breathing. My whole life is a mess. You could at least say thank you."

Bruce wanted to thank her. He wanted to say a lot of things. He wanted to thank her for caring, for staying alive, for everything… He had been waiting for her to wake up for hours.

But Hannah's over willingness to put herself in danger didn't sit right with him.

He was in Metropolis, just doing some investigative work on Superman when he found him. He was ready to take on the fight then and there but Superman seemed to have another idea. He told Bruce about the brandings and that Hannah came to see him. He wasn't sure what to think when Superman sensed something was off. It was thanks to him that they were able to get to Lois and Hannah on time and get Luther before he could cause any more trouble.

"I didn't tell you to do this Hannah. Why on earth would you go this far for someone you barely know? Do you have a death wish? Why wouldn't you just stay away after finding out? Don't you have any sense of danger?"

"Bruce, I just wanted to help. That's all. Yes, it was a rash decision but it wasn't dangerous. I just wanted to talk to a journalist and to the man if I could. I didn't plan on getting abducted."

Hannah closed her eyes. She was so tired. She just wanted him to open the curtains and the windows like the last time she was feeling overwhelmed. She wanted him to come and hold her, comfort her. But this time it didn't go as she expected.

"You should get some rest. From now on, don't get mixed up on my bussiness Hannah."

She saw him walk towards the door.

"What does that mean?"

"It means this is too much. You can't get this involved in my life. I think we should … We should rethink what our relationship is."

Hannah felt like she was slapped across the face. She was angry , hurt and felt betrayed.

"As you wish , Mr. Wayne." She said with a stone cold voice.

Bruce's face mirrored hers. He turned around and walked out of the door.

Hannah felt the echoing of the door in her bones.


	16. Chapter 16

Thank you **Kagura, Brookeworm3 and Guest** for your reviews, I will of course work on Hannah and Bruce, but we shall see what happens =) And hahaha I don't think I'm gonna go for SupermanxBatman in this fic sorry to dissapoint =)

You guys do any of you know if after 90 days the story just automatticaly is deleted ? There is this countdown I don't get…

Anywho… Enjoy!

Chapter -16-

Bruce wondered if he was even human anymore. Sex, love… even the slightest yearning he had repressed and rechanneled to the almighty will of his.

Every relationship up till now had been a charade, or some reluctant attempt he knew he could never complete. Vicki, Talia, Selina…She would last the longest only because she was safe. She was the enemy and she would always stay that way. That was his criterion for a relationship. The safe distance.

So many women. All those pretty party girls, their sweet smiles and simple once the photo op was over, so were they. Back in the limo, back to wherever they came from. He was sure they wondered what went wrong. Never knowing they didn't stand a chance in the first place.

No love, no family, no real intimacy. No losing oneself in someone else. Not in this life.

"THİS LİFE!" He yelled as he punched a whole in the punchingbag. He felt unusually drained.

"Master Bruce…" Alfred didn't complete his sentence. He didn't know what to say.

"I allowed myself to free fall Alfred. But I was sure deep down, once she knew, she would go away. She wouldn't stay. Or something else would happen. I didn't know she was gonna throw herself into all this."

"It sure is unusal to start a relationship hoping it will eventually end."

"You know what I mean."

"Do I? I understand this is unusual and scary. But finally coming across to someone who sincerely cares for you and is just enough crazy to accept everything you are doesn't seem like a curse to me. It is certainly not a reason to abandon them right after a life threatening incident.

"She almost got killed because of me. I was hoping I could have a sancuary, a life outside all this and I was hoping it wouldn't get mixed with … my real life. I… Why would she? If she doesn't go away even though she knows who I am, how am I supposed to… "

"End it? May be you shouldn't. Not every relationship is meant to end you know Master Bruce."

"Why the fuck would I do all this?" Hannah muttered to herself while looking at the wall. She was in her bed and she hadn't moved in hours. She was just watching the wall, searching for answers to questions she didn't ask yet.

She felt like it was the first night on her boarding school all over again.

Her home felt cold and silent.

She felt scared and alone.

Her nightmares wouldn't stop and her body was begging her to stop anytime she tried to go back to the dance studio.

It was almost 10 days after that incident. Hannah was back to both her jobs but she hated it. She was constantly under the curious eyes of her co-workers. After all she was abducted twice in the same month. People were in need of a good story but she wasn't in the mood to give it to them. She was just doing her best to avoid any incounter with her boss.

She gave the interview job to someone else in the HR department.

She packed her own lunch in order to avoid getting out of her office in the break time.

She came extra early to work to avoid awkward run-ins.

She was sure even if she got mobbed at night going home from work, she wouldn't make a sound. She would rather die at the hands of a thug than getting saved by Batman at this point.

She didn't cry, she didn't leave angry messages.

She just picked up extra classes. She didn't allow herself enough time to think or feel. She numbed herself because she knew this would all be over in no time.

Time would heal all.

She knew she was over the line with what she had done. But she was sure with all the damage she had taken for him , she could have been easily forgiven. But he seemed like he didn't care. He made her feel like she was just an obstacle in his way. She hated that feeling; being the burden.

She had to make sure that wasn't the case.

She forced herself to smile and dance a bit when her favourite song was on the radio.

She forced herself to ask questions about her friend's new crush even though she told a story worth 30 words in 3000 words.

She was gonna be just fine.

Until she wasn't.


	17. Chapter 17

Huge thanks to **hayhay196 , spurton-Q , ohshiizQueenKat666, Guest, Guest** and **I love damon Salvatore girl** for your reviews and coming along for the ride =) ...

I'm not planning on leaving Bruce&Hannah like this but I feel like making Bruce earn Hannah this time around...But we'll see...

 **And I'm so sorry if I forgot anyone, as you might know I've been away for a long time and I'm sorry about that.**

 **Chapter -17-**

 _We need to talk..._

 _I'm sorry..._

 _You owe me an apology..._

 _How have you been?_

 _I miss you..._

Hannah kept on looking at the screen of her phone. She was on the subway, on her way to work that morning. It had been 3 weeks since that incident and she never once saw him. She was starting to feel like she was imagining all of it. İt was only her body that held the marks of what had happened. She erased the fifth "almost message" and put her phone back in her purse.

She was feeling a lot of things. But most of all, she was feeling the numbness that was once comforting to her , swallowing her up inside out. She was afraid of not being able to get out of it like she used to. She wanted to feel anger or sadness. She had cried for Bruce, sure... for hours at a time. But it was a reaction her body gave without her consent. It was like an exploison that caught her off guard. But she didn't feel sad. She was scared she was losing it.

While getting off the subway, she grabbed someone's arm. She wasn't sure what she was doing. She grabbed the person and pulled them closer. She pressed her lips against theirs, then pushed the person towards the subway.

He must have been in his early twenties. He had kind of a young look on his face. Dirt blonde hair and brown eyes. Eyes that were filled with shock of what was happening. As the subway's doors closed, he stared at her in shock and she stared back, with a blank look on her face. Nothing. She didn't feel embarassed, no racing heartbeat.

As she walked towards her office, she was getting more and more scared of herself. She needed to put an end to this.

She needed to see him.

She didn't have a plan or something she necessarily wanted to say. She wanted to see if he would be able to break this gray cloud that was on top of her entire life.

She threw her purse to her chair and left in a second.

She didn't answer his secretary as she stormed inside his office.

There he was. With the confused look on his perfect fucking face...

"Hannah..."

"Hi."

The silence didn't bother her. She didn't feel obligated to say anything.

"What are you doing here?"

"I'm trying to fix the damage you made."

Dead silence. This time it was starting to get to her. Why didn't he have anything to say? Why did he seem so unfazed? Now she was getting angry. Good, she thought.

"Aren't you gonna ask how I've been Bruce?"

"Hannah, I'm... I'm sorry. If I hurt you-"

"IF you hurt me? Really? I almost died Bruce. Twice."

"I know that's why-"

"NO! Sit down. You had your time to talk or explain. It's my turn to talk." Hannah could feel the employees peeking to see what was going on. After all she had a loud voice. It felt both good and scary. She was finally letting it all out. She was starting to feel the pain and the resentment.

"You... What the hell is wrong with you? How? How is it possible for you to leave someone in that condition? I don't care if you don't wanna be with me. I don't care if you don't want this kind of a relationship. But you've taken too much from me. I want it back. I can't sleep, I can't eat, I can't enjoy anything I do and it's all because of you. I thought it was because I missed you. But no, it was my anger, now that I see you, I understand. I put you somewhere you didn't belong and I made you to be this person I needed in my life. That part is on me. But your aloofness, you not caring even for one bit, you making me feel like I'm just something annoying standing in your way... I'm not taking that."

With her pulse beating in her head, dispite her dizziness, she saw Bruce, how hurt he looked. For a second she gave herself the oppurtunity to think that may be he actually cared. But she knew better now. She wasn't gonna fall for it.

"What can I do?" He asked. Not in a condescending manner, but as if he truly was trying to undo the damage he had made.

With that question, Hannah felt really tired. She realized she didn't wanna be there anymore. She didn't wanna find a way for him to apologize. That was his responsibility.

"I wanna leave." She whispered. "I've been here only for a few months. I can't quit, it would look bad on my resume. You, as the acting CEO of the company, can write a letter of reccomendation for me, explaining that the reason for my leave is the series of unfortunate events that took place in the past month. That would be enough."

She turned her back to leave.

"İs it? Truly enough.. I mean..."

"It doesn't matter anymore Bruce. An apology or actually making things up to someone matter only if you mean it. You are so good at following the procedure or knowing what the right thing to do is. But fixing your relationship with someone doesn't work that way. You actually have to forget the manual and want to make an effort. I'm too tired to poke you for you to actually care. Goodbye."

With that, Hannah left the Wayne Enterprises with a slight tiredness and heartache, feeling happy that she was once again human enough to feel...


	18. Chapter 18

Thank you **Kagura** for you review ... you cracked me up =) you're so right.

I hope you guys enjoy this

 **Chapter -18-**

Bruce was taken aback to say the least. It had been a while since he last spoke to Hannah. He would occasionally change his way so that he would see what she was up to or take a different path when he was at patrol as Batman to see if Hannah was doing okay. He knew he didn't have the right to feel worried or to want to make sure she was okay. But he would just find himself doing these things. He knew if he didn't let himself, he wouldn't be able to keep this up any longer and try to talk to her.

But he didn't expect for her to come into his office and let it all out. Bruce actually was waiting for an angry outbreak from her but this was different. She sincerely seemed to be done with him. Which was fine...At least that's what he was telling to himself. It was what he wanted in the first place...

The rest of the day, Bruce wrestled with a headache. When he had some free time, he tried to write the letter she asked from him. As he wrote her last name down, he wondered what her last name from birth was. He remembered her telling him abut how she didn't have anyone to call, how she was all alone. He figured she was good at surviving on her own. But what he saw today was different. She didn't seem fine. She was even smaller than before. She had bags under her eyes and she seemed shaken to her core.

Just as Bruce was trying to hold onto his resolve of protecting her from himself and letting go of her, he got a call. It was Hannah's number but when he answered, he figured that it was a friend of Hannah's. The girl sounded worried.

"I...Is this Bruce?I...I'm calling about Hannah...I didn't know who to call." She said. "She had been a little shaken lately, I mean it's normal. But she is different now. She's even more reserved. All the classes for the day are done but she'd been dancing non stop for hours now. I think you should talk to 's gonna get herself hurt."

After thinking about it delibaretly for around 2 and a half seconds, Bruce found himself driving to the dance studio. It was already late and he wanted to catch Hannah before she got home in that condition.

As he walked in the door, he realized Hannah hadn't told her co-workers that the Bruce she was dating was The Bruce Wayne. The girl at the front desk was shocked and the boy sitting on the waiting area, changing his shoes seemed sort of disturbed.

"Where is she?" Bruce asked not wanting to make the conversation possibly longer. The girl pointed the stairs and he followed the said direction.

As he climbed the stairs, the sound of the music became louder. He saw her dance. It was like he was seeing her for the first time. In all this mess, hurt and pain, she was still managing to produce something beautiful.

Her waist lenght hair was flowing around as she turned. She was perfectly in synch with the sound of the piano coming from the CD player. It was a mix of balet and modern jazz he thought. She was moving effortlessly and her movements were melting with the continuity of the dance.

She was so in the music that she didn't hear him come in. He stood there, not knowing what to do. But the sound of her falling on the floor woke him up and in an instant, he was next to her, trying to understand what was wrong.

Hannah stared at Bruce in confusion. She couldn't say anything as she tried to catch her breath. She was dizzy and no matter how deep she tried to breath, it wouldn't fill her lungs. It was the first time in a long time she was able to actually dance and get into it. So she was taking it too far. She knew it but she was enjoying it. Until suddenly he appeared...

"W...What are you-"

"Where does it hurt?"

"I'm okay, it's fine..."She said pulling her legs and sitting for a second. Bruce was still analysing her.

"What are you doing here?"

"I need to talk to you."

"Then talk."

Despite her ragged breath and sweat dripping from her neck, she seemed calm. A little too calm. Like she didn't care anymore.

"I didn't mean to hurt you. I was trying to protect you by... by trying to push you away. This isn't the first time this happened. Whenever I have someone close to me in my life, they somehow get hurt. I don't want this to happen to you. But seeing you like this is hard. "

"Why are you here?"

"I was worried."

"So may be you protection isn't going so well."

"Hannah..."

Hannah moved closer to Bruce. Nothing in her heart was close to forgiveness. But his explanation was almost comforting.

Almost.


End file.
